Bullies
by msbubble5
Summary: Kurt is being bullied. Blaine knows about this and tries to help. A bit of fluff sometimes, but nothing too bad. Rating upped because I'm cautious.
1. Coffee

"Outta my way, gay-boy"

Kurt was shoved into the locker, the back of his neck hitting the lock in a painful way. He bit back an "Ow!" and brushed himself off. He picked his faded fake leather messenger bag and kept walking to his locker. He turned the lock and smiled as he saw the school-photo type photo of the boy he met just a week ago, with the word "Courage" written underneath. Kurt pulled a comb through his already perfect hair and made his way to his AP French class.

"So, exactly WHAT did he do to you?"

Kurt sipped his coffee "He slammed me into the lockers and now I have a bruise on my shoulder!" He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a golf ball sized bruise.

The new boy's name was Blaine. Kurt and Blaine were both at "The Lima Bean".

"Did you tell your dad?"

Kurt frowned and looked away. He pushed his sleeve back down. "No. I wouldn't dare tell him. He'd take me out of school for sure. Though I wouldn't mind going to Dalton with you." He blushed deeply, but Blaine hadn't seemed to notice. He almost seemed to pity the boy. Blaine took a sip of his coffee, looking down at the polished tables. He recalled the days when he was no less than abused by his peers for being a "freak", "disappointment" or just plain "wrong".

"I know what might make you feel better. Wait here." Blaine smiled and walked up to the counter.

"What are you doing?" Kurt was confused. What the heck would make him feel better? He felt crappy and sad today- What could change that?

Blaine emerged from the counter holding 2 bags in his right hand and something else in his left. Kurt didn't see exactly what he had until he sat down. Blaine handed Kurt a bag and brought the thing he was holding in his left hand onto the table.

"Well Kurt, I know sweet stuff always makes me feel better. Don't worry; they're both fat-free. In the bag is a piece of the amazing coffee cake they make here. And here is one of their amazing chocolate chip cookies. And I will split it with you." Blaine took out two napkins from his bag and set them on the table. He unwrapped the (huge) cookie and split it in half. It didn't split exactly down the center so one piece was bigger than the other. He smiled and gave the larger half to Kurt.

Somehow Kurt felt special, happy for the first time in a while. Okay, yes. He was desperately in love with Blaine. What did you expect? He felt loved for the first time (from someone other than his relatives).

**A/N: Who else is a Kurtsie like me? Review please! I decided to start a new story but I will still be working on my others. I love you guys! **


	2. The Rocks

Kurt's POV: When Blaine gave me half of that cookie, I swooned. Inside, that is. I wouldn't dare do anything more then maybe a few flirty gestures (maybe). That whole time I was thinking to myself "_Ne pas faire de bêtises! Ne pas faire de bêtises!". _I was blushing about every two seconds, so I went into the bathroom to calm myself down without looking stupid. I splashed cold water on my face and took deep breaths. There was no way I could let him see me being so silly.

The next day, Kurt walked through the hallways of William McKinley High School with a knot in his stomach. He felt… no, KNEW that something bad was about to happen.

After 3rd period he had lunch. He decided to take his food outside so he could think and eat. Right when he sat down he heard a rustling behind the bushes. He brushed it off as something like a rabbit or squirrel.

"Hey gay-boy, get a load of this!"

Kurt braced himself for a slushie to the head or face or even back, for he knew the unmistakable sound of Dave Karofsky's voice ready to do something, anything.

But what he felt wasn't a slushie. Nor was it a hit or slap or push. It was the recognizable sting of a rock hitting his back. Soon he felt the pin needle- like pricks of hundreds of little projectiles whizzing through the air, headed straight at him. Some rocks grazed his shoulders, some hit the back of his neck, some flew in his hair, and some pounded onto his back. He could taste the grit of sand and dirt between his teeth and realized he wouldn't be eating much that day. Suddenly he heard a voice behind the little screams and whistles of flying dirt, sand, and rocks.

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop it! Don't do that!"

Then he heard a grunt as if someone… _someone got rid of Karofsky!_ He thought to himself. Kurt stood up and brushed himself off (even though there was still sand down his shirt) and turned around, coughing out little bits of dust. He saw a glimpse of a navy blue blazer with red trim through the rising dust.

"Blaine? Is that you?" Kurt blinked and wiped his eyes free of sand. He saw Blaine standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh my gosh Kurt! Are you okay?" Blaine ran up and gave him a hug. He started to brush the sand and rocks out of Kurt's hair.

Kurt's POV: I freakin swooned again.

Blaine's POV: I couldn't believe they did that! How could anyone do that to him? I'd of helped him whether I liked him or not… whoops! Okay, I admit, I do sorta like him a little. And it's super cool that he's a countertenor. He also is super sweet. He's the sweetest, most- _honest _guy I know. Especially when it comes to clothes. He comments on my outfits a lot. He thinks we should replace the Warbler tie with a neckerchief.

"My hair and clothes are ruined!" cried Kurt.

"You just got pelted with rocks and you're worried about your clothes and hair? Look at your arms! They're covered in welts from those rocks! Doesn't it hurt? Come inside, I'll help you clean up."

Kurt was a bit confused. "Why are you here? Why aren't you at school?"

"Warbler practice ended early. Come on."

Blaine led Kurt into the boy's bathroom. Kurt felt a bit uncomfortable in there for some reason. Probably because whenever something like this happened he always went with the girls. Oh well.

**A/N: Sorry if the French is screwed up. Google translate… you know how that is. I just got my new computer set up so I'm planning to update as often as possible. Review and add to Favorites please! Or even just Story Alert! You don't know how much it means to me to know people like my writing!**


	3. Texts

Kurt was lying on his bed late at night trying to resist the urge to cry. The next morning was a day he dreaded. "_Friday" _he thought to himself. Most kids at WMHS looked forward to Fridays as a day of really not doing anything. But Kurt knew that for him, Fridays were considered "beat down" days. Last week he almost got his finger broken. He could protect himself because he was tall but his problem was he was too light. He was just going to give up and go to sleep. Then he had a great idea. He picked up his phone and started a text message.

Kurt: Hey Blaine, are you awake?

Blaine: Yeah, but it's like 11:30 at night. Is everything okay?

Kurt: Right now it is but tomorrow it won't be.

Blaine: What does that mean?

Kurt: I need your help. Fridays = beat downs for me.

Blaine: OMG! What do you need help with?

Kurt: I just need you to defend me… I'd do it myself, but they've almost killed me.

Blaine: Almost killed you? I'll help you. Where do I go?

Kurt: Okay, thanks. Go to the back of the school where the other dumpsters are. Get there at 3:30 sharp, before they hurt me.

Blaine: Okay. I don't want you to get hurt.

Kurt smiled for the first time that day.

Blaine clicked his phone off once he realized this was the end of this conversation. He slumped onto his pillow and sighed. He was genuinely afraid for Kurt. He was even almost afraid to touch Kurt's incredibly glorious porcelain-like skin. Blaine wasn't completely sure why, but Kurt seemed fragile to him. He had never seen him stand up for himself. No, he didn't think Kurt was _weak _per se. He just thought that maybe Kurt needed help like he needed help a few years ago. "_He's like a porcelain doll" _Blaine thought to himself. But less fragile.

"Kurt, I think I'm in love with you." He said aloud to no one in particular.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. It will be longer next time and that will probably be uploaded within two hours from now. Please Favorite, Review or add to Story Alerts. I'd really love reviews though. I want to know if you like it! **


	4. Facing the Bullies

Blaine showed up to Kurt's school just in time. The moment he stepped out to the back of the building he saw a group of high school football players in a circle. Blaine sprinted over to the circle and he saw Kurt in the center of it. Blaine was astonished as he heard Kurt spewing out comebacks to the insults the larger boys were spitting at him. Finally he saw the boys lift Kurt over their heads and Blaine froze when he heard what came out of Kurt's mouth.

"PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW!" Kurt growled.

Blaine had no clue that Kurt's voice could go that low. It surprised him because he always thought the boy had a high, melodic voice. Apparently the bullies were surprised as well, because they put him down.

"Hmm, well it looks like gay-boy has a dark side. Maybe we should knock some sense into him."

Kurt looked up, and even from ten feet away Blaine could see the hatred and pure disgust in his eyes. It was something he had never seen before, and it slightly disturbed Blaine. It scared Blaine to see the boy whom he was in love with be so much in a rage. Blaine was so used to the pain he saw in his eyes whenever Kurt talked about this stuff. What happened to the sweet, beautiful Kurt Hummel?

"Go ahead. Hit me. See if it changes me." Kurt sneered.

Blaine's eyes widened. No way could he let this happen. He ran the extra ten feet and pushed the bullies backwards.

"Get out of his face!" screamed Blaine.

The bullies started to chuckle. Karofsky looked down at the shorter boy.

"Hey guys, looks like gay-boy and homo-explosion are sticking up for each other. Isn't it cute? Let's knock some sense into both of them to show 'em what they need to fix."

Soon, before Kurt could speak a word back, one of Karofsky's accomplices brought his fist down into Blaine's stomach. Blaine fell to his knees and gasped for breath. Memories of the years spent like this every day flooded his mind. He heard a moan and a slapping noise. He looked over to see Kurt holding his hands over his face. He saw the bullies walking away, laughing and high-fiving each other. Blaine hurt so much that tears were streaming down his face. He felt Kurt's hand reaching down to grab his own. Blaine held Kurt's fragile hand lightly so as not to hurt him. Kurt rolled his eyes and squeezed his friend's hand firmly.

"It won't hurt me to act like a man, you know."

"Yeah… sorry." Blaine replied sheepishly.

Blaine noticed Kurt had scratches, cuts, and bruises all over his arms and face. It didn't seem to affect him. It was like it happened every day.

"Does this happen every day?"

Kurt looked at his feet. "Most days, yes. I've gotten used to it. I just tell my dad that I'm clumsy and I fall a lot."

"Oh." Blaine was sorry that he had even asked. He could tell it wasn't a good topic to bring up.

Kurt took Blaine's hand once again and they walked hand-in-hand to the car.

**A/N: I had a lot of trouble finding the right words for Kurt's emotions. Oh well. Favorite, Review, or Story Alert please! (By the way, reviews make me smile).**


	5. Sing

Once Kurt and Blaine got to Kurt's house, it was nearly 5 p.m.

"Kurt, I have a surprise for you. Is the rest of your family home?"

Kurt looked bewildered. "Yes, they are. Why?"

Blaine just grinned. "Call them down. I think they might want to hear this."

Kurt, puzzled, called them down. "Carole, Dad, Finn, can you come down here for a minute?"

The three members of Kurt's family jumped down the stairs. They turned and walked over to Kurt. His dad looked between Kurt and the new boy standing next to him.

"Kurt, who is this and why is he in our house?"

Kurt shrugged. "Dad, this is Blaine. He wanted me to call you guys down. I don't know why. I invited him here."

Blaine reached out his hand to Mr. Hummel.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel. And nice to see you again, Finn."

Burt eyed Blaine suspiciously. "What is this about?"

Blaine blushed lightly. "I... um...Just wanted to sing a song to Kurt and I was wondering if you would like to listen. I… I know all about his bullying problem and this song sort of represents the fact that I know what he's going through and I will help him the whole way."

Burt crossed his arms. "Go ahead. Sing."

Blaine flashed a smile at Kurt and began to sing.

_You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
>When it gets cold<br>And it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go<br>You know I won't give in  
>No I won't give in<em>

Kurt blushed and closed his eyes. He was obviously flattered.

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Kurt started to giggle and cry at the same time. He knew this was an unattractive sight but he couldn't help himself. Tears of joy were streaming down his face. Blaine saw this and winked at him. Kurt hid his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

_So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
>Before the doors close<br>And it comes to an end  
>With you by my side I will fight and defend<br>I'll fight and defend  
>Yeah, yeah<em>

Kurt let out a shaky sigh and blushed. His dad saw this and became even more suspicious of Blaine.

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Kurt was grinning by now, face still slightly red. He held his hands to his chest in pure- well, _love_.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

Kurt saw that Blaine was singing from his heart, so he decided to join him on the next verse.

_La da da da  
>La da da da<br>La da da da da da da da da_

Kurt's higher voice blended perfectly with the rich, deeper tone of the other boy's. Blaine had never really heard Kurt sing before, but he was waiting to hear him sing alone. After the last "da", Kurt stopped singing to soak in the other boy's voice.

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on  
>Keep holding on<em>

Kurt started to sniff. Tears were pouring down his beautiful face. He almost was sobbing by now, astonished that anyone ever had the strength to look him in the face and sing him such a great song.

_There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Kurt _was _sobbing by now, and he ran out of the room. Burt tried to chase after his son, but Blaine stopped him.

"Sorry, Mr. Hummel, I know you love him, but can you please let me talk to him?"

Burt shot Blaine a disapproving glance. "Fine, but don't do anything more."

Blaine chased after Kurt, finally finding him hiding out in the dining room.

"Are you alright?" Blaine looked at Kurt, very concerned.

Kurt looked up, still weeping. "I'm fine. It's just… no one has ever done anything like that for me before."

Blaine looked Kurt straight in his aqua eyes. He reached into his pocket for a tissue. Blaine dabbed the tears from his eyes for him. He then planted a kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt gasped and then smiled. Blaine held his hands reassuringly and smiled.

"Kurt Hummel, I think I love you."

**A/N: This story isn't over yet! Trust me! I don't own Avril Lavigne or her music. I don't own Glee either… if I did, this is how it would go! Review, Favorite and Story Alerts please! Reviews make me smile! **


	6. Not As Safe

By Monday, Kurt had felt so much stronger with Blaine by his side. He no longer dreaded the coming week. That is, until just before 4th period, Glee Club.

Kurt was walking down the hall wearing his favorite designer sweater. Suddenly he shivered. He knew that feeling. Someone was following him, and he didn't like their intentions. Goosebumps dotted his arms as he turned around on his heels. He saw nothing behind him but sensed their presence.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and fell to the ground. He was aware of what was happening but it felt like it was forever. He felt something hitting- no, _kicking _him in the arms, legs, and head. "_Someone… steel toe boots_." He realized.

Then he felt more rocks. Jagged, sharp rocks or something similar to them started to hit his face and arms. He realized this was NOT Karofsky. It couldn't even be a student. Nobody he knew of would be this cruel, not even his worst offender. He had no clue who it might be, because no voice was heard.

Soon, Kurt felt the rocks start to cut into his skin. They scratched his face and cut his arm pretty bad. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was the feeling of fear and sickness.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I needed to create suspense. Review, Favorite and Story Alert pretty please with a cherry on top!**


	7. Awaken

Kurt awoke to the feeling of cold water dabbing at his arms. He shivered from a breeze that ran across his chest when he suddenly realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He squinted his eyes to see the whole Glee Club surrounding him, with the school nurse at his side. He felt warmth only on his hand, which he turned his head and realized Blaine was standing there, gripping his hand. Kurt could almost _feel _Blaine scanning his chest and stomach, and he would have been embarrassed, had he not known exactly what Blaine was looking at.

"Okay, Kurt, you can sit up now. That was a pretty bad attack. The authorities have been alerted, but we're not completely sure who hurt you. Do you remember anything?"

Kurt sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was tired and his whole body hurt, but he formed a response. "No. I don't know who could have done something like this. Not even Karofsky could be this bad. All I remember is that I felt like someone was watching me. I turn around; my stomach feels like it was stabbed, and I fall. I feel someone kicking me, I think, and then sharp stuff."

He hopped off of the table on which he was sitting and just stood there. Now everyone was looking at his chest and stomach, and he just frowned and looked down at himself. "I know it looks bad, but most of this stuff is from a while ago. See this one?" He pointed at a jagged scar that went down his shoulder to his armpit. "This is from one of my Friday beat downs. These are newer, though." He looked and turned himself to show the bruise, now yellow, on his shoulder. He also showed a long, deep cut on his collarbone. There was also a scratch on his hip, probably from the boys lifting him unmercifully to throw him into a dumpster. Kurt shivered yet again and folded his arms against his chest in an effort to keep somewhat warm. Puck went over and grabbed Kurt's shirt and sweater. Kurt threw them on in record speed, not worrying whether or not it would mess up his hair.

"Now that y'all have seen what happens to me every day, do you understand why I always am off by myself?"

Everyone looked guilty, even Santana. Mercedes reached out to hug Kurt.

"You know I would've put a stop to this if I knew, white boy. I've missed you, Kurt. The _real _you. The fashionably sarcastic singer of a guy who is perfect in every way."

Mercedes kissed Kurt on the cheek and he blushed. Now Blaine had to step forward.

"Kurt, I knew it was getting bad, and I didn't do anything about it. The same thing happened to me before I joined Dalton. I… I guess I'm just a big coward. I was reminded of my past and I guess I just… ran. I'm so sorry, Kurt."

With this, Blaine started to tear up. Kurt took Blaine in his arms and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Blaine, you did what you could. Please don't cry. Be strong like I know you can. You weren't the one who was hurt. I'm fine. I promise. Come on, I love you."

Blaine head shot up. Those last three words echoed in his head over and over.

"Um, Kurt, I have some bad news. We have to take you to the hospital for X-rays. We're hoping nothing is wrong, but I have a feeling that a bone of yours is fractured somewhere." The nurse stated nervously. "We will call your dad."

Kurt looked up and grimaced at a sharp pain that shot through his side. "As a matter of fact, my side hurts pretty badly."

He suddenly found it hard to stand and he was picked up and moved into a car somewhere. He suddenly realized this was Mercedes' car.

"Mercedes, where is Blaine?"

"He's following us. He'll be there too."

Kurt smiled and looked out the side window despite his aching side.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I'm happy I get to write a new chapter and I didn't want to leave y'all hanging. Review please! I love you! Reviews make me smile!**


	8. Hospital

Kurt woke up to the steady beeping that could only mean he was in the hospital. Blaine and Burt were sitting across the room and Carole was reading a book. Kurt tried breathing in deeply but couldn't. It hurt way too much and took too much effort. Blaine looked up and realized Kurt was awake. He rushed to his boyfriend's side and Kurt tried to laugh at the silliness of his boyfriend's actions.

"Blaine, you don't have to… OW!" Kurt grabbed his side in pain, which he then realized was wrapped and bandaged. The nurse walked in at this moment and looked up from the chart she was carrying.

"Well, he has a few broken ribs and had a dislocated elbow, but we have relocated his elbow and bandaged his chest." She looked at Kurt and noticed he was crying silently in pain. The nurse pulled a bottle of pills out of her pocket and shook out two blue colored pills. She poured a glass of water and made Kurt take the pills. Instantly the color returned to Kurt's cheeks and he smiled at her. She placed the rest of the bottle on the tray next to his bed.

"Those are instant pain relievers and are very powerful, but they last many hours so once every few hours should do it. He may feel sleepy soon but the other meds are starting to wear off. Call us if you need us."

The nurse left the room and Kurt sleepily turned his head to face Blaine. "How long was I asleep?"

Blaine smiled. "About three hours."

Kurt turned his head again and closed his head after murmuring an "I love you." Blaine looked down at the sleeping boy and noticed yet again how beautiful his boyfriend was, especially when asleep. This made Blaine feel a bit creepy, but he then remembered overhearing Kurt talk to Mercedes on the phone for hours about how his hair looked when it was ungelled. He laughed quietly to himself and started to make his way to his spot next to Burt. Burt turned to Blaine smiling and thanked him for his help.

"Blaine, I can't even begin to thank you for being such a good guy. You've helped Kurt through so much. You know I've even heard him say his life wasn't worth it and that he might as well not be here? You changed that for him. He hasn't said anything like that recently. Thank you."

Blaine felt so mad at himself. _"Kurt thought about… killing himself?"_. He was thinking about this until he noticed Kurt whimpering from the other side of the room.

"Qui êtes-vous? Arrêtez me donner des coups!" (Who are you? Stop kicking me!). Kurt began to thrash about in his sleep, whimpering and crying out. Carole began to stand, but Blaine reached Kurt more quickly.

"It's okay now, Kurt. You're safe." Blaine placed his hand calmly on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt relaxed immediately. His eyes flicked open and he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Blaine?"

"It's okay now. It was just a nightmare."

"Mais il semblait si réel!" (But it seemed so real!).

"I know, but it's over now. It was just a dream. You're safe."

"Can I sleep now?" Kurt asked again, hopefully. He didn't want to have any more nightmares, but he was exhausted.

"Either that or dinner."

Kurt shook his head fiercely. "No way am I eating that cardboard crap. Good NIGHT."

And at this, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: OMG guys I'm sosososososososososososoSO sorry I haven't updated. I'm working on it, promise! Reviews please because I love you and even though it is 11/12/ Me and my friends are all going crazy over "The First Time.". Goodbye. I'm going to bed because it is 1 A.M and I'm tired. **


End file.
